This invention relates to a pen holding device for an automatic drafting device, and particularly to a pen holding device in which a pen holder is removably fixed to a drafting head frame, the holder has a pen or a plurality of pens engageable with the corresponding actuating means provided in the drafting head frame and disengageable for release from the pen holder, and a single lever shaft serves to disengage all of the pens from their actuating means.
In conventional drafting devices, the drafting head has a pen holder therein in a body and the pen is mounted in the pen holder with a bayonet connection, in which a pen is pushed in against spring force and is turned to be fixed.
In this connection, the pen often damages the sheet and itself because of the pen hitting against the sheet in the setting operation with pushing action. If the drafting head is held higher over the sheet, the setting or releasing of the pen accompanies no damages described above but the operation becomes troublesome in the gap adjustment of the pen to the sheet at every setting operation.